


Secret

by Kitchenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: Haley's been seeing Crowley under her brother's noses, what happens when they find out?





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you smiling at?"

I looked around at Dean from the passenger seat, not realising that I had zoned out. "What?"

He wasn't in a good mood, which I didn't blame him after everything that happened, particularly now that we got a phone call asking us to go back to the house.

I shrugged when he doesn't respond. "Just feeling better than what I have been."

Dean continues to frown. "You've been like that a lot lately, and given all the shit we've gone through, it's been uncalled for."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uncalled for? Your sister is in a good mood and it's uncalled for?"

"Well, there's not really a need for it."

"We're alive aren't we?"

Dean humphs, but falls back into his moody silence, making your smile wider.

"Relax Dean. The darkness may be a new problem, but at least the mark is gone. No more beating the shit out of everyone, including yourself."

Dean grunts in response as I settle back again, looking out the window. I knew I struck a nerve, but at the moment, I wasn't fazed.

The truth was, I was actually reasonably happy, even after all the chaos of the last four weeks, and if Dean and Sam knew, blood or not, if they knew the truth, they would disown or kill me.

I shut my eyes, letting the movement of the car drift me off, but not before the faint smile touched my lips again. As a hunter, we all knew it was rare to find something that would last, and I knew that this was on a knife's edge as it was, but it didn't stop it making me happy.

"You're still doing it." Dean grumbled.

"Lighten up you ass."

"Slut."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Assbutt."

That got him to laugh. "You lose, but good choice."

"I'll call it an accomplishment." I grin.

The silence was more comfortable this time.

"So...are you seeing anyone?"

I look at Dean, who looked a mix of concerned and curious.

"Why would you ask that?" I said in a slightly disbelieving tone. "We're hunters Dean, we don't have time for that stuff."

He frowns. "Sis, the only time I've seen you this happy was when you were in a relationship."

I scoffed. "And when was the last one I had?"

"Long term or short term?" He asked with a cocky grin, causing me to hit him in the arm. "I'm serious though, are you?"

I couldn't help the nervousness in my stomach. I didn't want to lie to Dean, but I knew that the truth would hurt more.

The truth was, I was seeing Crowley.

It hadn't happened intentionally, it was during the chaos of us trying to close the gate to hell. I'd been left behind to babysit Sam as he tried to cure Crowley, but even Sam had to step out of the room from time to time, the trials taking their toll.

Leaving me with Crowley.

I hadn't thought much of it, I had jested and argued with the King of Hell just as much as Sam and Dean over the years, although, we did pass the occasional flirtatious comment to each other just to rile the other two up.

This time was different.

"How can you watch this?"

I looked up at Crowley from where I was sitting against the wall, polishing my knife. "What?"

He was looking tired, frustrated and something else I couldn't quite place. "You're meant to be the kind one, the compassionate one. How can you sit there and watch Moose do this to me?"

I was a little taken back, unsure about whether he was jesting or not. "It's not like I'm enjoying it."

Crowley screwed his face up. "Then why don't you stop it?"

I still wasn't overly sure how to take this, glancing at the door to make sure Sam wasn't coming in either. "Crowley, you hate hell as much as we do."

He rolled his eyes and dropped his head back with a frustrated groan. "Who cares about Hell, I'm talking me here."

"You?"

"Yes me." He growled and finally looked over at me. "What, all that time and your saying our little chats never meant anything?"

I had shrugged, but grinned all the same. "What of it? It'd hardly be something that would be taken lightly Crowley."

This time, he grinned. "Be a hell of a story love."

I had to bite my tongue as Sam came back into the room, earning a smirk from Crowley.

"Looking a little peaky there Moose, sure you're up for this?"

"Shut up Crowley."

I looked between the two, suddenly in that moment not entirely sure who I was more worried for.

Which was Abaddon arrived, throwing Sam through a window before turning her attention to Crowley as I rose from my chair, wondering why she didn't know I was there.

But it was clear after she sent Crowley to the floor, that she didn't care.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said calmly, finally earning her attention.

Abaddon scoffed, pushing Crowley aside. "Like I'm meant to believe that the little bird can do anything."

I spun the knife easily in my hand. "Even a little bird can peck an eye or two out."

She chuckled disbelievingly. "Right. That's why you just stepped back and let the boys do all the work."

"It's what Sam and Dean are good at." I shrugged. "They make for the heavy lifting, I make for the quick thinking."

"Well, you don't seem to be good at either to me." She was approaching so cockily that it just made me smile.

"Says the one that is still approaching me believing me to be an idiot." Again, I spun the knife, making it a point that I knew how to use it.

Anger crossed her expression and she cast her hand out, intending to throw me against a wall, but I pulled my arm up just in time, the marks flaring to life on my arm and preventing me from moving anywhere.

I grinned. "Well what do you know, that actually worked."

Abaddon tried again, but to know effect. "What is this?" She hissed. "No one can possibly-"

"I'm the brains darling." I shrugged. "So why don't we do this the old fashioned way?"

The fight had been brief, for everything I had hoped would work, I wasn't expecting the blade sliced across my arm, ending the enchantment and allowing her to pin me against the wall.

Her eyes burned. "I think it's time I put you out of your misery little hunter."

I gave a strained grin. "I made my peace with Death a long time ago, I should probably think you should do the same."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then maybe death isn't the answer. Maybe you deserved something much slower."

"Like possession?" I asked, the pressure building on my chest from where she had me pinned. "Take your best shot."

Her eyes had narrowed and she was about to do exactly that if Sam hadn't taken that exact moment to appear and douse her in holy oil, setting her alight and making her flee.

I dropped from the wall coughing. "God, here I was thinking I'd have to stall forever."

Sam gave a weak smile. "Possession? Really?"

"She wouldn't have got very far." I clasped my hand to the wound on my arm before looking for Crowley, who I discovered his gaze was locked on me.

"That was incredible Sparrow." He said, his voice full of admiration and a tone that I didn't quite recognise at the time.

I didn't have long to think about it either, as Sam hauled him back up to continue the ritual.

"Oh come on Moose, we're practically working together here!"

"If you hadn't called Abaddon that wouldn't have happened in the first place." Sam looked back at me. "You going to be alright with your arm?"

"Like I haven't done it a hundred times already." I said before looking back at Crowley. "You're really going to keep on with this?"

Sam nodded even as Crowley had sent you an almost pleading look.

"I can deal with this, go take care of your arm."

Reluctantly, I left the room to clean up. A bandage had to do for the moment.

Sam stepped out as I was about to head back in, looking semi triumphant. "We're making progress."

I raised an eyebrow as he just went and sat down, catching his breath, before I moved back inside.

"You know, if I didn't know better Crowley, I'd say you had feelings for me." I said quietly as I approached.

Crowley glanced back. "What gave you that idea Sparrow?"

"Well, the nickname is certainly something new, and given what just happened, done so in a meaningful manner." I stepped in front of him, rocking on my heels a bit.

He was watching every movement. "You are nice to me."

I frowned. "I try to be nice to everyone."

He shook his head. "I don't know how you do it."

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I believe that being nice to someone that needs it can bring them round. Make them see a path that isn't so dark. Hunting ain't easy, I guess I do it to remind myself too."

"Well, I get out of this, I'll show you exactly what it means to me."

I faced him, his expression the most sincere I had ever seen it.

That was when it had happened. That was when I knew what road I was taking.

The moment had been interrupted, not just by Sam, but then Dean too, who stopped Sam from completing the trials altogether.

The following months was where it all developed. Dean, who had been furious at me for experimenting with different symbols, often had me on babysitting duty, trying to convince Crowley to help us.

In those times, an arrangement was made on how this would work. It wasn't going to be easy and there was definitely a certain level of taboo around it.

I didn't care though, it was the best I'd felt in a long time.

I sighed in the front seat, sending Dean what I hoped to be a sad smile. "No Dean. Don't you think I would have told you?"

It was clear he wasn't convinced as we pulled up to the house, the discussion dropped for the moment.

The mention of a priest before we walked in the door was certainly a new one for Dean and I.

Except for when we walked in.

Almost instantly, I burst out laughing.

Crowley's smirk was well hidden as he took a sip of tea.

Dean looked worried. "You'll have to forgive her, it's been a long day."

Through my tears, I managed to get back outside, clutching my sides as I continued to laugh at the sheer irony, not bothering to fight the laughter.

Dean soon stormed out after me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Leave Sparrow alone Squirrel." Crowley had followed close behind, the nickname having stuck. "Can't you see she's unstable?" He was grinning. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Wiping away tears, I fought now to control the laughter. "Oh, I'm sure I've got more than a few sins I could confess."

Dean blanched as Crowley chuckled. "I hate it when you two do that."

"Lighten up Squirrel, we're allowed a bit of fun." Crowley said, smirking. "Relieve the tension a bit."

"Not with her you're not." Dean growled. "You so much as lay a finger on her and there won't be anywhere you can hide from me or Sam."

I rolled my eyes. "Please Dean, you know we only do it to rile you and Sammy up."

"Well I don't like it." Dean grunts, shooting me a dark look, showing his suspicions clearly. "Just stick with guys in bars."

I snorted and just raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Bit forward there Dean."

"I'm out of your sisters league any way." Crowley cut in, earning a furious look from me behind Dean's back. "After all, I'm the-"

"King of Hell, yeah, great." Dean said angrily. "Whatever. Look, we've got bigger problems to deal with here."

A noise inside got our attention and Dean was the first one in.

I trudged quickly behind Crowley. "Out of your league? Really?" I hissed in his ear.

He just smirked. "Got to keep our secret darling. I don't need them locking you away."

I rolled my eyes as I followed only to be told by Dean to stay put on the first floor.

"But-"

"Stay there!"

Grumbling and then poking my tongue out at Crowley as he waved down at me, I stood awkwardly in the main hall.

Until a loud bang got my attention.

I took the stairs two at a time, only to find Dean and Crowley arguing.

"You killed her."

Crowley's response was cut off as Dean saw me approaching. "I told you to stay downstairs."

"What am I going to do, stop the boogeyman from leaving?" I pushed into the room and frowned at the body on the floor. "What happened?"

"She was soulless." Crowley said first. "Went a little mental."

Dean growled something unintelligible before there a brief scuffle and Dean pinned Crowley to the wall with angel blade through his hand.

"Dean." I said angrily. "What the-"

"Make sure he stays there." Dean snapped, moving down the hall.

I sighed, having no intention of doing so, moving over to Crowley.

"I can get it you know." He made no attempt to move.

"Sounds pleasant." I said darkly as I yanked the blade from his hand. "It would take you ages to-"

In one swift movement, he'd grabbed me and swung me around, pressing me against the wall as he locked me in a searing kiss.

It was too brief.

"I better go before big brother comes back." He breathed, his eyes dark as he stared at me. "We'll finish this later?"

"I'll message." I pulled him back in for another kiss before we heard Dean's boots coming back down the hall.

Crowley had just enough time to step away with a smirk and disappear before Dean stepped into the room.

"What happened?" He asked furiously.

I shrugged. "I turned my back for a second and then he was gone." I handed the blade to him. "He has a knack for doing that."

Dean glared at me. "You know the baby is gone?"

"And you know that baby isn't normal." I said back. "Come on, let's pick up Sam and figure this out."

He watched after me, and I knew, that while my secret was safe for now, it was certainly getting to the point it wouldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, what are you still doing here?" I asked, Sam and Dean standing there clearly waiting, despite having told me they were going on a hunt. I could tell something was wrong, but I was going to see where it went.

Dean was clearly controlling his anger. "Have you heard from Crowley recently?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I have heard from Crowley? Lucifer's probably holding him up somewhere." It had been near torture, but I had to hold my tongue.

Sam holds up my phone, my hand moving to my pocket. "Seems a bit strange that you would get a message from him then." He proceeds to unlocks the phone as I stared. "Sparrow. Managed to escape. Be in touch soon."

I blinked and then quickly shrugged it off. "Guess he trusts me more than you guys."

"Oh he trusts you alright." Dean snarled. "And it looks like you trust him with everything too."

"Don't be-"

"We saw all the messages Haley." Sam said sadly. "How long has this been going on?"

I took a moment, even though I knew the game was up, but then I sighed. "What's it matter, you guys are pissed anyway."

"Pissed? Pissed doesn't even begin to describe what I feel right now." Dean said, his gaze furious. "Of all the people Haley, of all the messed up sons of bitches we've come across, why Crowley?"

"I don't have to tell you why." I said defiantly, looking between my brothers. "My decisions are my own and I don't need your approval. Crowley looks after me, treats me well, so I don't see what the problem is."

"He's a demon!" Dean's voice was starting to raise. "What other problem does there need to be?"

"Like you two make crystal clear choices." I said frowning. "I don't expect you to understand, neither of you, I had a feeling it would be like this if you ever found out which is why I never told you."

"How long have you been lying to us?" Dean spoke through clenched teeth and I had a feeling that Dean was going to be problem more than what I wanted to think about.

"In all fairness, you guys left me with him in the bunker all the time." I said it lightly, with a hint of smile, but it just caused Dean's gaze to darken and Sam to frown with worry. "I haven't made a deal guys, I'm not stupid."

I rolled my eyes when they remained silent. "Look, just give me my phone and I'll go and pack some things and be on my way."

"No," Dean snapped, snatching the phone off Sam. "Because you are going to tell us everything. After you message that arsehole and break it off first."

Dean handed me my phone and I stared at him and the seriousness in his gaze for a moment before looking at the message from Crowley. I swallowed, this couldn't have happened at a worse time, but we had prepared for this.

Without looking up, I sent a message.

Vatican Cameos

I had just hit send when Dean grabbed my arm, yanking the phone from my hand.

"What the hell does that mean?" He yelled.

I tried to pull away from his grip. "What? You didn't think that we'd have a plan if you two found out?"

Dean suddenly twisted my arm behind my back and slammed me face first onto the table, making me cry out and Sam step forward.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam said loudly.

Water poured down over my head as Dean held me down. "Well, that covers one thing."

"I can't be possessed you idiot." I growl and tried to move, only to cause Dean to pull my arm tighter.

"With all you've been experimenting with, anything is possible." Dean shouts. "So we can do this the hard way or you can just tell us everything."

I grit my teeth against the pain. "Go to hell Dean, I don't have to tell you anything."

"Don't think I won't torture it out of you?" He snarled in my ear.

I wasn't playing his game. "No I don't." I gasp as he pulled my arm tighter again. "Because as much as you enjoy the violence Dean, you're just like Sam and I, too much heart."

I braced myself for whatever Dean was about to do next when a noise broke the tense silence.

Highway to Hell was playing.

I chuckled through my pain, realising it was phone. "That prick, he changed it."

Still holding me, Dean answered and Crowley cut him off.

"You say one word Squirrel and I'll make sure you're looking backwards faster than you can wait."

Dean glared at the phone, Sam still looking unsure of what to do.

"You alright Sparrow?"

"Be better if I wasn't pinned to a damn table." I grunted, my eyes watering.

"And for what possible reason would you be pinned to a table? Not having fun without me I hope?"

"Listen you son of a bitch-" Dean tried to cut in.

"Witch." Crowley said sternly. "And you are going to shut up and listen little Squirrel, because this is only going to go one of two ways. You are going to let my Sparrow off that table and let her walk out of there, or, you are going to make me come and get her, therefore forcing me out of hiding and drawing out Lucifer who will no doubt kill us all."

Dean takes a moment and then very reluctantly lets me go. I stand and stretch out my neck and arm. I turn to say something, only to find a very furious Dean glaring at me, his knife in hand.

"And what are you going to do with that?" I asked, sharing a worried look with Sam.

Crowley could obviously hear the fear in my voice. "Dean, you so much as touch her and-"

Dean presses a button on the phone and chucks it aside, before pointing at my arm as he starts to step forward. "I'm going to make sure that those aren't doing anything to you."

I scoff even as I protectively cover my arm. "Please, don't you think I'd look into before I did anything foolish? You guys talk to me about the spellwork, you know I know what I'm doing."

"I just want to make sure."

Dean moves and I use the table as leverage to kick him back, quickly moving as far back as I could on the opposite side of the table to Sam, who was rushing over to Dean to help him up and hold him back.

"This is ridiculous Dean," Sam said, holding him back. "Stop before you hurt her."

"She's been bloody working for him." Dean growled, trying to push past Sam. "And I intend to find out why!"

"I haven't been working for him." I snarled, keeping my eyes locked on them. "We keep our professional lives out of this!"

This was clearly the wrong response, Dean shoving Sam away and approaching quickly, even as I quickly moved around the table.

"Dean, I mean it." I said quietly, trying to reason with him. "Neither of us had every interest in bringing our messed up lives into our relationship. Why do you think-"

"You knew where he was and where he was keeping Amara!" Dean roared.

"I knew where he was but I didn't know he was keeping Amara." I hissed and my eyes narrowed. "You stand there and accuse me of being in a poisonous relationship when you are in love with the Darkness!"

Dean's eyes flashed and his teeth bared. "That has nothing to do with you."

"It's the only reason you are so mad at me now!" I shouted. "Because I'm daring to change the rules and you are not!"

"These aren't changing the rules, they're bloody breaking them!" He roared going for me again even as Sam stepped in the way.

I knew I was crying, I had been expecting some of this, but not to this extent, that Dean was so intent harming me. "I love Crowley, Dean, and I honestly don't care whether you approve or not. You want to hurt me, fine. If I mean that little to you, then do it."

I stopped and held out my arms, staring between my two frozen brothers.

Sam was the first to react. "We don't want to hurt you Haley, we're just trying to understand."

"I wasn't talking to you Sam." I said quietly. "Dean hasn't been right in a long time, and if I have to do this to make it finally right, then so be it, so step away and let him make his choice."

Sam was hesitant, looking at Dean who hadn't moved, and then stepped away.

We stared at each other.

"You want to know what I do on my arm Dean?" I asked quietly, bringing my arm forward. "I've been working on protection symbols, which was how I blocked Abaddon all that time ago. It wasn't perfect and hurt like hell each time she tried, but it worked. I've been trying to refine it, to give us a better chance of fighting all this crap that we come across because you cannot deny that our luck is some of the worst in the world." I gripped my arm tightly, trying to get the point across. "If you or Sam or Cas or Crowley intentionally break any of these, then I will die."

Dean frowned at me, the knife still tight in his hand. "Why?"

"Because that's how the the magic works." I looked at my arm. "You can't see it, but it is bound just as the mark was bound to you. It was a side effect I was willing to take but I never thought, never, that you would do anything, no matter who I was with or what I did."

After another long tense moment, Dean tossed the knife onto the table. "Dammit Sis, just talk to us."

I hugged my arms to myself. "We don't do that Dean, we never have."

"And you wonder why I keep your working life out of our relationship."

All three of us jumped, Crowley standing there watching us.

"Crowley..." I said weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Squirrel only muted the call and didn't end it." He strode over to the phone, picking it up and hanging up the call. "So, despite my threat earlier, I had to make sure you were alright."

I had tensed though, staring at him with wide eyes as he turned back to me, his expression unreadable.

"Did you really include me in all those markings?" He asked, pointing to my arm.

"Yes." I answered quietly. "But so far, you have to be-"

"With you for them to work. I had figured love." Crowley's attention turned back to Sam and Dean. "Are you two done absconding her?"

Dean pressed his lips together, fury in his gaze as he glared at Crowley. "You have some nerve, defiling our sister like this."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, I wasn't defiling anything. She is with me willingly, and despite your own personal opinions, no, I did not talk her into it."

"And what's in it for you?" Sam asked, looking at me. "Haley I get, she's happy, but what about you?"

"Do I have to give them an answer to that?" Crowley asked me with a frown, although it was clear that he was amused by the question. "After all, it's not their business."

All I could do was shake my head, feeling exhausted and worried about what was coming.

"Good." He smirks at Sam and Dean. "I suppose you won't mind if Sparrow and I have a private chat then?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but Crowley had already clicked his fingers, making us appear in a small hotel room. I hugged myself a little closer, still very unsure.

"Haley..." Crowley was holding out his hand, his expression calm.

I took his hand and let him pull me into him, tucking my head under his chin as I drew in a shaky breath, clutching the front of his jacket as his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I'd ask if you were alright, but I think it's evident you are not." He said quietly into my hair.

"I've certainly felt better." I mumbled, closing my eyes and just enjoying his closeness for the moment.

He hummed, just holding me and a silence fell around us.

"You clearly want to say something." I said finally, drawing in a deep breath.

"What makes you say that love?"

"I can practically hear you thinking Crowley." I half smile against him, still too exhausted and worried to move.

"Well, it was just a little thought."

"That was a lot of thinking for a little thought."

He chuckles and presses a kiss into my hair. "It was a little thought that means a lot, after all, it's not everyday that the most beautiful woman you know tells you that she loves you."

I tensed, unsure of where this would go. I knew this would be coming after he mentioned that Dean had failed to hang up the phone.

"Although, in all fairness, it wasn't exactly directly said to me." He continued softly before gently moving and taking my chin under his hand and making me look at him. "I know I'd feel a lot better if you did."

I blinked slowly, cautiously, feelings weren't exactly in our repertoire, and whatever Sam and Dean thought, we mostly did mundane things together, just enjoying being away from our respective worlds.

Crowley's thumb brushed my cheek, waiting for an answer.

My eyes filled with tears even though I didn't want them too. "You bastard, do you or not?"

He grinned and before I could say anything else, he pressed his lips to mine. I had never thought that so much could be poured into one kiss, but there we were, Crowley's hands cradling my face as he deepened the kiss, my hands holding onto him tightly.

We broke apart to catch our breath, our foreheads resting against each other.

"You're a prick for changing my ringtone." I said quietly. "Dean wasn't going to murder me before that."

He chuckled softly. "Ive been wanting to hear that for a while." His expression then turned serious as he brushed the left over tears from my cheeks. 

"I've still got to deal with him." Crowley growled softly. "You did not deserve that."

"They had every right to be angry with me."

"They still didn't have to hurt you." He then looked around the room, suddenly distracted. "I don't suppose you have the angel warding memorised?"

"You're really going to ask me that?" I said incredulously, earning another grin as he pulled me back into another kiss, clicking his fingers so we moved again.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't understand how the others could be sitting still at a time like this. I had never been more restless before and it was almost driving me in circles of trying to think of a better way out of it.

Dean had gone by himself to try and stop Amara, and if he succeeded, he wouldn't be coming back.

Those final moments, we had remained silent. Since our argument over Crowley, we hadn't spoken much, most of my communication through Sam. I had been glad that at least one of my brothers understood.

Now though, I wanted nothing more than to say how sorry I was.

This pub was no place to spend the end of the world in.

I had told them I would join them, but in reality I was stuck out here, staring at the dying sun alone and wishing for so much more.

"Trouble for your thoughts Sparrow?"

I closed my eyes as Crowley's footsteps got closer. "I said I'd be in soon."

"Hmmm, and you are a terrible liar." He said stopping next to me, making me smile.

"Not according to Sam and Dean. Cas had it figured out but he was never game enough to say anything." I looked at him. "Head back in and enjoy your drinking while you can."

He frowned. "I may enjoy drinking love, but my true passion is standing right here."

"Sap." I said through a smirk, returning my gaze to the sun.

"You love it."

"No, I love you, there is a difference."

"Now who's being sappy?"

"Crowley-"

"I love you too Haley." He cut me off, taking my hand. "So if you want to stand out here and watch the world end, then I will do so with you."

I entwined our fingers and sent him a soft smile, understanding. "Thank you Crowley."

A heavy silence fell over us for a few moments.

"We'll pull through this." He said suddenly. "We always do."

"Must be something about the Winchester blood," I said. "Because we do have a knack for it."

"I hadn't noticed." Crowley said lightly and I shot him a grin, despite the worry settling over me, knotting tightly in my stomach.

I sigh as it threatened it overwhelm me. Crowley didn't hesitate, pulling me into him and I settled into his familiarity, my arms looping around his neck.

"Squirrel will pull through." He said quietly. "And then maybe you can stop hating yourself over it."

"I should've said something..." I mumbled, shutting the world out until it was only us two. "I should've-"

We both felt the air shift around us and I looked up quickly, founding ourselves suddenly in a park, Dean and Amara standing there watching us.

"Oh brilliant." Crowley mutters under his breath, his arm wrapping around my waist to pull me back behind him.

"I just want to talk to her Crowley." Dean said, although it was clear he didn't approve, shooting a look at Amara. "I thought you were only going to bring her."

"They were close, it was hard to tell the difference." She said. "If he steps away, I can send him back."

"Not a chance." Crowley growls. "I'm staying right here. Who knows what nonsense you intend to throw at her."

Dean went to argue but I understood, turning into him and resting my hand on his chest. "Crowley..."

Crowley stared at him, his dark eyes reading my mine and he finally sighed, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Don't take too long little Sparrow, I'd hate to have to come looking for you."

Letting me go, he steps back and vanishes.

Drawing in a deep breath, I face Dean. "This was unexpected Dean."

"Yeah well..." He glances at Amara. "It's amazing what gets done when you actually talk."

I give a weak smile. "I suppose it does."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

I broke it with a sigh. "Look Dean, it was never my intention to go behind yours and Sam's backs. It killed me doing it but I knew that I couldn't trust your reactions, I mean, hell, look at what happened anyway."

Surprisingly, Dean nods. "Yeah, I know, and I feel shit about it. I do." He looks to where Crowley had been. "He really cares about you though, even I can see that, and, as much as I don't want to admit it, I don't think I've ever seen you more comfortable before." He hesitates, but then continues. "Back in the bunker, after it all went tits up, he was there for you, he calmed you more than either Sam or I ever could or ever did."

I watch him as he mulls over his words, mulls over his guilt and saw him wanting to come to terms with it but not knowing how. "I don't expect you to forgive me Dean." I said quietly. "I don't expect you to like Crowley either, I just...I want you to be happy for me. In a life like ours...it was just nice to find someone that genuinely cared, even if he is a demon."

"That's the damned problem Haley," He said, his voice frustrated. "Of all the people, you had to go and pick a demon."

I shrug a little. "Sam did once too, and I know that's not the best example given what happened, but he was happy for a time there. You...well, I wouldn't really know where to start with you, but I've seen you happy Dean, even in the wrong choices." I drew in a deep breath. "For now though, Crowley is the right choice. For me. It means I'm not alone in this mess."

Dean's eyes crinkled up and he stares at his feet for a moment before striding over and pulling me into a tight hug, one I return.

"If that son of a bitch ever hurts you, I swear that I will do everything in my power to end him." His voice was muffled against me.

I gave a small laugh. "I know you will, and I wouldn't expect anything less from you or Sam."

His grip tightened. "I'm sorry Haley, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too you ass."

"Slut."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Twat."

There was a moment of silence. "Dammit."

I laugh. "I win."

Dean pushes me away to look at me, grinning even through the tears in his eyes. "Dammit I hate you at times."

I shrug a little. "That's what siblings do right?"

He gives a small chuckles. "Yeah...yeah I guess we do." He glances to Amara for a moment and then back at me. "You go to them now, you here? Don't need you seeing the rest of this."

"Dean..."

"No Haley." His grip was tight on my arms. "Please."

I look at him for a moment and nod, taking a step back, his arms falling as he sends me a grin.

Then I was back at the bar.

I sigh heavily, taking a final look at the sun before heading inside.

Crowley stopped pacing as soon as I stepped in, his gaze worried. "Haley..."

"I'm...fine..." I breathed and wiped the few tears away from my eyes. "Dean just...Dean just wanted to say sorry."

His eyebrows shot up but I shared a look with Sam, who smiles and nods.

"Now, I do believe it's the right time for a drink." I said, smiling back at Crowley. "Before it ends and all."

I walked behind the bar without hesitation, feeling Crowley's eyes on me before he followed, sitting on a bar stool to watch as I went through the assortment of alcohol, Rowena next to him.

"I think a special will do Haley." Sam said, joining Castiel at a table, Chuck sitting at another.

I glance back at him, a proper smile tugging at my lips. "Wow, when was the last time I made one of those?"

Sam shrugs. "Been a few years."

"It has indeed." I looked back at the alcohol and my smile widened, they had everything I would need.

"Would you care to enlighten those that don't know what a special is?" Rowena asked.

"A very potent alcoholic drink that get's you high fast." I said without turning around, pulling down several bottles of alcohol and digging out a cocktail shaker. "I think the record was four wasn't it Sam?"

"Yeah, but you were severely hung over the next day." Sam replied. "And I believe Dean gave you hell for it."

"He just wasn't happy that I beat him." I said, filling the shaker with ice before starting to pour in the different alcohols, Rowena watching with disgust and Crowley with a raised eyebrow.

"You actually used to drink this?" He asked slowly.

"Well, it was my invention, so naturally I had to drink it too." I said, concentrating on what I was doing. "All the bar staff used to have one before their shift started. It was never officially put on the menu of course, managers wouldn't allow it, but all people had to do was ask for the special, and if I was on, I'd make it."

Crowley's eyes didn't leave me. "You used to work in a bar?"

I grinned up at him for a moment. "Like Sam, I gave up hunting for a while. He went to law school, I got into alcohol. How do you think I know your vintages so well?"

He looks impressed but doesn't say anything, watching as I'm still mixing more alcohol in.

Rowena makes a disgusted noise. "Ugh, how did it not kill you?"

I shrug, closing the top and starting to shake.

Crowley frowns. "Love, why have you never made me a cocktail before?"

"You never asked." I said, placing the shaker down and then pulling out six glasses, placing two ice cubes in each one. "Besides, you always seemed content with your Craig."

He pursed his lips a little. "I think we need to have a discussion about this later."

I chuckle and begin pouring out the six glasses, each glass only being half full. "You may not want to after this. Seven different types of alcohol isn't for the faint of heart."

"Seven?" Rowena asked as I then place a slice of lemon on the side of each one. "You can't expect me to drink that?"

I placed one in front of her. "If you want to consciously watch the end of the world, that's fine by me."

Sam laughs as he walks over and takes his with Castiel's and Chucks. "Well, me and you can Haley, I think it may take a few more for the others."

"That's their problem." I said, still smiling as I take one and then give Crowley his, his hand resting over mine for a moment.

"You never know Moose, it could lead to more interesting things, I'm sure we've got plenty of time." Crowley grins at me and winks.

Chuck chuckles from his seat, still holding his side even as he takes the glass. "God, an angel, a demon, a witch and two hunters all sit in a bar. It sounds like the start to a bad joke."

"Or a fun tale." I said and then clinked my glass against Crowley's and then throwing the drink down, the alcohol burning as both sweetness and bitterness, with a hint of sourness, took over my sense. "Holy crap I forgot how good that was."

I watched as the others, except Rowena, drunk theirs.

Sam was the first to react, coughing. "You can't forget that burn though."

I grinned, shaking my head. "No, the burn is pretty permanent."

"I wish I'd come to your bar before hand." Chuck said, placing his glass down. "I think a few of those would even succeed in getting me drunk."

Castiel was just staring at his glass a little confused. "That...that was a lot."

I chuckle. "That's the point of it Cas, it's meant to be overwhelming. More often than not, people used it to confidently hook up, or, more so that they wouldn't remember hooking up."

That got Sam laughing. "I still remember when Dean did that."

"That was one hell of a night that one." I nod and laugh in agreement, the buzz starting to settle in. My gaze rested on Crowley, who was staring intently at his glass. "What's the matter Crowley? A bit much for the King of Hell?"

But as his eyes met mine, I knew better, his gaze burning. "Oh, we are definitely having a talk about this later love." He said, his voice quiet, only meant for me, but it was clear Rowena heard when she rolled her eyes.

"Glad you liked it." I said with a smirk.

He continues to stare at me for a moment before reaching over and taking Rowena's glass, who doesn't protest. "I think like is understatement."

"Uh, guys?" I looked at Sam, who was staring at where Chuck had been. "Where's Chuck?"

That was when it clicked why Dean had seen me, why Amara had dragged me there and I sighed, giving a faint chuckle. "Son of a bitch."

"Something wrong?" Crowley asked, taking a sip of the second drink.

"No, I just think that after this, we need to give Dean a bit more credit." I share a look with Sam before moving around the bar and sitting next to Crowley, leaning my head on his shoulder. "He may actually know what he is doing from time to time."

His arm wrapped around me before a silence fell over us. We knew that all we could do was wait and see if Dean came through.

Castiel was the first to notice the light and the first to step outside as he we all quickly followed, the sun once again bright and the air feeling right again.

"He did it." Sam breathed. "He actually did it."

I cheered, even though I was still worried for Dean. "More drinks are in order!" But as I turned, a strong arm grabbed me as Crowley pulled me to him. I couldn't help but notice the relief flooding through him and it made me grin as he leaned in close.

"Oh no love, I have a much better celebration in order." He growled, nuzzling my nose, and before the others could say or do anything, we vanished.


End file.
